


Confused Colors

by jtina_criss



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Jealous Blaine, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtina_criss/pseuds/jtina_criss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from BIOTA, but it kinda follows the canon plot, Blaine and Rachel kiss at Rachel's party and Blaine is confused about his sexuality. After a tedious confrontation by Kurt, he compares Kurt to Karofsky and Kurt takes it hard. It suddenly hits him that he's being a bully (even though he's really not) and withdraws and finds comfort in a new friend. Jealous!Blaine, Blaine realizing how clueless he is and angst ensures. Followed by sweet, fluffy Klaine. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that I got when re-watching Blame It On The Alcohol, an episode from season 2... you should probably be at least mildly familiar with that episode before reading this to get a bit of a backstory... if you haven't watched it go to cucirca.com and watch it!!! Because it's totally awesome... otherwise just read up on the glee wiki or something... I don't think that there are triggers in this story, but Kurt goes through a really depressed withdrawal and it might be considered a trigger, so watch out! But other than that, this is my first Glee fic so enjoy!!!
> 
> Reviews are Klisses *lessthanthree*

_"Yeah, I've had a lot of luck, Blaine," Kurt snapped. "I was lucky to be chased out of high school by a bully who threatened to kill me."_

_"And why did he do that?" Blaine questioned._

_"Because he didn't like who I was," Kurt retorted, irritated._

_"Sort of exactly what you're saying to me right now, isn't it?" Blaine accused._

Kurt froze and sucked in a deep breath. A million emotions raced through him: anger, fear, confusion, hurt and finally dread. Kurt might have well slammed Blaine into a locker. Kurt looked up at his mentor, his crush, the one guy he never wanted to hurt with big, blue, watery eyes. He was bullying BLAINE. To be totally honest, Kurt didn't really have any problems with bisexuals, he just didn't want Blaine to be bisexual. If Blaine was bisexual, he'd get with Rachel and they had sounded fantastic at the party the other night and then Kurt would never get his chance. However, if Blaine really was bisexual, what did that make Kurt? A... predatory gay? Kurt's mind flashed back to what Karofsky had said and done in that dreadful locker room...

No. Kurt cared about Blaine way too much to hurt him, to bully him like this. The thought brought tears to the brunet's eyes.

"B-Blaine, I'm so sorry. I-I never thought, I just - I wanted... Have a great time with Rachel. I hope things work out. And, I'm... sorry." Kurt finished, trembling slightly.

"Wait, Kurt, are you oka-"

"I'm fine Blaine," Kurt cut him off. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. "I just, I have some French homework to finish, I'll see you later, alright?"

Kurt got up and dashed out of the coffee shop as quick as his long legs could take him, leaving a very conflicted, very confused Blaine behind.

Kurt barely made into the Navigator before falling apart. As soon as he got inside, he started sobbing. Tears rushing down his face, Kurt turned on the ignition and slowly pulled out. As he turned onto the street, the radio began to blast the opening piano melody of a song Kurt knew well.

 _What perfect timing_... he thought, bitterly.

As Adele belted out 'Someone Like You' on the radio, Kurt cried along, thinking only of a charming, hazel-eyed singer with gorgeous curly locks who might as well hate him forever.

He ignored the constant beeps and vibrations from his phone.

Blaine pulled into Rachel's driveway uncertainly. Kurt had seemed so sad before. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he was just as confused as Kurt was, even more so, really. Blaine wondered if Kurt was right, if it was just the alcohol, but he still wanted to have a good time with Rachel, because who knew. Maybe he was bisexual... he didn't want to deny himself, or his feelings. Blaine groaned, because isn't that exactly what he was doing? Blaine liked Kurt, he really cared for him, but he didn't want to hurt Kurt by being the clueless idiot he usually was.

Kurt was too important. Blaine could never live with himself if he hurt him like that.

But what if Blaine was already hurting him? He knew that Kurt kind of liked him, he'd picked up that much after the GAP Attack tragedy. But what if there was something else? Blaine ran his hands through his hair, wincing when he realized he'd released some curls from their gel-prison.

Shaking his head, he pulled out the single rose he'd brought Rachel, put on a winning smile and went to pick up his lovely date for the night.

Kurt pulled into the Dalton campus, wiping his eyes and gathered his things. Seeing that the senior commons were empty, he plopped down and pulled out his French book, trying to concentrate.

"Hey Kurt." came a hesitant voice.

Kurt looked up to see his blond haired friend, Jeff.

"Jeff, hey! What are you doing here?"

"Just... working I guess. I went over to the Lima Bean to get some coffee, but I think I focus here the best, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I get you." Jeff's smile faltered a bit when he saw Kurt's red-rimmed eyes. "Kurt, are you okay? You - are you crying?!" Jeff grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, forcing him to look up.

"No! Um, I mean, yeah. Yes, I was, but it's not important..."

"Kurt, you're my friend. Yeah, maybe we're not that close, but I still care about you! You know, we're fellow Warblers, and Warblers stick together! What happened? What's wrong?" Jeff looked at Kurt in deep concern.

"Please don't tell anyone, please... I'm trusting you." Kurt looked at him, desperation creeping into those clear blue eyes.

"Of course, Kurt. This stays between you and me, never leaves this room."

Kurt looked into the blond's bright eyes and spilled his sob story, everything. He explained the bullying, the hurt, the reason for his transfer, Karofsky and how Blaine changed his life. He sniffled as he talked about his developing feelings for Blaine and cried while he talked about the party, Rachel and their argument. He blubbered his way through his fear of becoming the thing that chased him away from McKinley.

"Oh Kurt... you poor thing." Jeff wrapped the trembling boy in a tight embrace. "It's okay, Kurt. I get it, trust me I do. I kind of have the same problem... I, uh. I think I like Nick, but I have no idea how to tell him or anything... Kurt, it's okay. Don't be sad. You know, we'll get through this together..." Jeff thought to his painful unrequited love for Nick and how much worse it must be for Kurt. He had a new found admiration and protectiveness of the young brunette, who was going through a similar, if not worse, heartache of his own.

"Thank you, Jeff." said Kurt, after a few minutes. "That actually really helped me clear my mind and I, uh, just thanks."

"No problem Kurt, anytime man. Hey, want to grab dinner with me? We can pour our hearts out like teenage girls..." Jeff said with a grin.

"Oh yes, you still have to tell me all about Nick!" Kurt said, a smirk on his lips and the mischievous gleam returning to his eyes.

Maybe things would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I don't have much to say here, sooo read and review please! If any of you were curious about the Jeff thing, no, Jeff and Kurt do NOT get together at any point, but Blaine is really good at picking up WRONG signals, if ya know what I mean ;) Also, this story's not going to be too long, probably about 5-ish chapters, I don't know, depends on YOU guys and your feedback, really, so thanks! 3
> 
> Klisses for you all ^_^  
> Reviews are loooooveee <3 Tell me what ya think? Next chapter will for sure be up before Monday!

"No! You did not! How did he take it?" Kurt was having a surprisingly good time, despite his breakdown earlier. Jeff was great company, especially since they were both crushing on ABSOLUTELY clueless Warblers. Besides Blaine, Kurt wasn't especially close to any Warblers, so it was nice to spread his wings a bit. They had gone out to BreadStix, gotten the $8.99 "All-You-Can-Eat" Pasta Special and had proceeded to eat their hearts out while swapping stories and discussing "plans of action". Jeff was in the middle of telling Kurt all about his failed attempt to serenade Nick at his 16th birthday party.

Grinning, Jeff was about to answer when a familiar head of gel-locked black hair came into view.

"Kurt! Look, it's Blaine!" he leaned in and whispered. Kurt whipped his head around and sure enough, there he was, dreamy as ever... with a Jewish hobbit on his arm.

"Well, they look like they're having a great time." Kurt snapped, happy mood gone. Jeff shot him an amused look, before realizing what Kurt meant.

"Oh, that's her, isn't it?" He frowned. "She's now even that pretty... I mean, I'm gay, but I know pretty girls when I see them. She's pretty, but if it was between you and her, I'd go with you."

Both boys looked at each other and burst out laughing at the same time.

"JEFF! Oh my Gaga, you're so gay!" Kurt laughed, dabbing at his eyes. After doubling over in laughter a few more times, the boys finally calmed down and sighed.

Suddenly, Kurt remembered what Blaine had said earlier. Immediately, his good mood vanished. He felt awful... was he really that much of a monster? Panic began to settle in again and Kurt's face morphed into one of utter pain. Jeff, catching onto Kurt's panic attack, promptly covered Kurt's hand with his own.

"Kurt, listen to me. Blaine was overreacting because he was confused. Nothing he said is true.  _Nothing._  Hear that, Kurt? Listen to me! I'm gay, and you're not bullying me or anything, right? Kurt you're a good person. Stop blaming yourself!" Jeff rambled on, trying to make his friend feel better. Finally, after a few minutes of counseling from his blond-haired friend, Kurt looked up, the panic clearing out of his crystal eyes. Offering Jeff a small smile, Kurt squeezed his hand.

Relieved that his rambling had, to some avail, helped his friend out, Jeff grinned back and met Kurt's eyes. Hands still clasped, Kurt opened his mouth to thank Jeff, when he cut off by the slightly irritated, yet very familiar voice of their lead singer.

"Hey Kurt." Blue eyes met hazel.

* * *

Blaine was having an nice time. He liked spending time with Rachel, although he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. He smiled and offered to the conversation, but tuned Rachel out when she went off about her dreams of stardom or started ranting about the lack of appreciation in glee club for her talent. Rachel was a nice girl, but she was somewhat irritating. After they'd watched a movie and spent time reciting lines and gushing over actors and actresses, Blaine found himself missing the sarcastic criticism of one blue-eyed counter-tenor.

At around 7, Rachel had suggested going out to BreadStix for dinner, so they piled into Blaine's car and drove over to the restaurant. While adding meaningful tidbits to the conversation with Rachel, Blaine's mind began to wander. What if Kurt was right and it was just the alcohol? He genuinely enjoyed Rachel's company, but he didn't get butterflies like he did around Jeremiah... or Kurt. Blaine still had unresolved feelings for the gorgeous brunette. Suddenly, a thought hit Blaine like a battering ram.

He had compared Kurt to Karofsky.

Oh.

Shit.

Blaine mentally chastised himself, not only for swearing, but for letting slip such an awful insult. He panicked, remembering the way Kurt's eyes shone with unshed tears when he ran out of the Lima Bean. Blaine felt like banging his head against the wheel... Why didn't he go after Kurt? Why was he so clueless?

 _I really have no idea what I'm doing..._  Blaine looked over at Rachel, curious as to whether the attraction went beyond imbibing copious amounts of alcohol. Pulling into the lot for BreadStix, he got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Rachel. Hmm... he wondered.

"Hey Rachel, come here." Blaine said, in the sultriest voice he could manage. "You look pretty tonight." He said, leaning in for a peck on her lips. Rachel was eager, pressing her lips firmly against his.

Blaine waited.

And waited.

He tried moving his lips, the way Rachel was.

Nope. Nothing.

He broke off and looked into Rachel's big, brown eyes. A million feelings crashed down inside him. the prominent thought was: Oh crap, I screwed up with Kurt.

"Yup. I'm gay. 100% gay." he blurted. Realizing what he said, his eyes widened. "I mean, Rachel you're a lovely girl and I really enjoyed tonight but-"

Rachel held up her hand, her eyes squinting shut. Suddenly a big smile broke out on her face.

"Blaine! Thank you so much! This is song-writing gold! I'm very sorry but I'm going to have to cut out date short a bit... I have to go write a song about the pain and heartache of falling for a gay man." She skipped away happily before realizing that 1) she was still hungry and 2) she didn't have a ride home.

Blaine, still relatively shocked with the reaction he got, blinked in wonder as the tiny Jew strode back towards him.

"Actually Blaine, I'm kind of hungry. Let's go eat and then I'll let you go!" She wove her arm into his and pulled an astonished Blaine behind her.

Walking into BreadStix, Rachel talked to the waitress and got them a lovely little table for 2 because Blaine was still kind of dumbstruck. Pulling her "date" behind her, Rachel and Blaine settled down at the table and she explained her song-writing crisis and why she wasn't that angry about the fact that Blaine was, in fact, gay.

Blaine was about to respond with some sympathy and possible song-writing advice when a familiar soft, high voice drifted across their table. Snapping around, he scoured the room, trying to convince himself that no, he wasn't crazy, not at all.

"Is that Kurt?" Rachel squinted at a table a few feet away from them. There was a beautiful, gorgeous blue-eyed brunette with the most alluring voice Blaine had ever heard. However, his company was a blond haired boy wearing a Dalton blazer that Blaine swore he knew. Unable to remember his name, Blaine's eyes fell to their joined hands on the table.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Um, would you excuse me a moment, Rachel?" Blaine asked and got up without waiting for an answer.

Walking closer, he recognized the blond boy as Jeff Everson, a fellow Warbler. He watched as Kurt looked up and smiled at the other boy, not breaking their clasped hands.

Fury coiled in the pit of Blaine's stomach and he balled his hands into fists.

 _What is he doing?_ Blaine wasn't even sure who he was addressing. Trying to keep his voice calm, he took a deep breath and called out to the boy who had stolen his heart.

"Hey Kurt." And blue eyes met hazel.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, his eyes filling with excitement that was replaced just as quickly with ... was that fear? "Um, I mean, Blaine... hey." Kurt finished weakly, breaking eye contact. Blaine stepped closer, confused at the fidgety reaction from Kurt.

"Jeff." he nodded in the other boy's direction and earned a small smile. Jeff pulled out his wallet and dropped a $10 bill onto the table and took Kurt's hand in his again.

"Blaine, hey! We were just.. um leaving. See you tomorrow in school!" Jeff replied cheerfully. Pulling a slightly trembling Kurt along, Jeff dashed out of BreadStix, leaving Blaine behind yet again.

Very confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Absolutely THRILLED by the positive reply I got for the first 2 chapters! Thanks so much guys! You guys are all totally awesome! Red Vines for everyone! *lessthanthree*
> 
> This is takes place the next day... Oh Blainers...
> 
> Oh wow, I just realized that I uploaded 2 full chapters without a disclaimer! I don't own Glee or any of the characters affiliated with Glee... I wish I did. THEN SEASON 4 WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SUCH AN EPIC LET DOWN. Amirite Klainers?
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing! This was kind of a filler? The next chapter will be up soon! Promise!
> 
> Review pleaaaseee *lessthanthree*

Blaine looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of his favorite blue-eyes counter tenor on his way to Calculus. Blaine had memorized Kurt's schedule and Kurt always stopped to talk to him before Calculus. However, today he was walking down the hall with a stony, almost emotionless face plastered on. It honestly scared Blaine. Something was very wrong with his Kurt. And Kurt wasn't evven willing to talk to him! Wait...

 _His Kurt._ Where did that come from? Blaine shook his head slightly and returned his attention to the stunning brunette walking solemnly down the hallway. _Maybe I should call out to him,_ Blaine thought.

"Kurt! Hey, wait up!" Blaine jogged to catch up with his best friend. He glanced down at his phone... He had a few minutes left before the bell rang. He looked up just in time to see Kurt stiffen slightly an turn around with a painfully fake smile glued on. It hurt Blaine to think that Kurt had to pretend in front of him.

"Um, hey Blaine... I have to get to class... so I'll see you later." Kurt replied in a scary monotone.

"But, I mean, we have a few minutes... so we can, you know, talk. I guess." Blaine cringed inwardly at his awkward attempt to make conversation. This was all wrong. Things were never awkward with Kurt...

"Yeah, but I wanted to get in a little early..." Kurt trailed off, not meeting Blaine's eyes. Suddenly, Jeff appeared and latched himself onto Kurt's arm.

Blaine glared at Jeff's hand, resting lightly on Kurt's arm. Kurt however, looked relieved at the intervention and visibly relaxed. Jeff smiled at Blaine and whispered something in Kurt's ear, earning a small smile from the counter tenor.

"Kurt, do you want to get coffee at the Lima Bean after Warbler rehearsal?" Blaine asked, sounding a lot calmer than he actually was.

"Um, maybe. I don't know. I have a lot of work to finish, you know? Class is about to start, I'll see you later Blaine." Kurt backed away, slightly. Blaine noticed that Kurt was keeping a distance between them. He frowned, looking at Kurt's retreating figure and thought back to when they sang flirty duets and bumped shoulders 24/7.

U.S. History never seemed so bland.

* * *

Kurt sat through Calculus with his head help in his hands. He had been keen on avoiding Blaine all day. Kurt knew that it was stupid to get so worked up over a small insult like that, but every time he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think about the anger in Blaine's eyes and the fear he used to feel when Karofsky bullied him and didn't accept him. He thought about the stares and glares he'd received from the kids at McKinley. The silent, gnawing disapproval that stabbed him every time he turned the corner. He hated to think that he might be doing that to someone else. He felt his neck grow cold and tears rushed to his eyes. Steadying his breath, he looked up to find Thad and Jeff, sitting a few seats away from him, giving him concerned glances.

Thank Gaga for his friends. Kurt thought back to last night with Jeff. It was awesome to have another gay friend, especially a strictly platonic one. Blaine was amazing, but with Jeff he felt like he didn't have to hold anything back, the way he reigned in his feelings around Blaine.

Blaine.

Kurt wiped his eyes quickly and flashed his fellow Warblers a small, grateful smile. Even if he messed things up with Blaine... beautiful, breath-taking, gorgeous, sweet, kind Blaine... he still had good friends like Jeff, and even Thad.

No one else knew about his issues with Blaine except for Jeff. Quid pro quid, no one knew about Jeff's unrequited love for Nick either. Thankful for his new friend, Kurt smiled and distracted himself with crazy ideas on how to set the two boys up.

If the image of a certain curly-haired, hazel-eyed lead singer popped into his head, Kurt pushed it away, deep into the recesses of his mind.

* * *

Warblers practice was fun for Blaine. He loved having the spotlight, the solo and he also enjoyed being surrounded by his friends. It was a place where he could let go of the pressures of the day and just sing. He loved letting go and falling into the music.

Today however, Blaine was very distracted.

Kurt had walked into practice a few minutes late, flanked by... guess who? Jeff. Blaine inwardly scoffed. Was something going on between those two? Because Kurt should've told him... Blaine could be supportive and happy, he just wanted Kurt to tell him about that stuff...

Yeah, that was why his insides were twisting uncomfortably as the counter tenor made his way across the room with his new, daresay boyfriend? And took a seat next to Thad and Trent.

What? Blaine glanced between the 4 boys angrily, barely hiding his disdain. Why wasn't Kurt sitting with  _him?_  Blaine ran his hand through his hair, again. He'd been doing that a lot lately...

"Warblers. As you all you, we have Regionals coming up soon, so I propose eight-part harmonies with..." Wes started going through his Regionals setlist and ideas. Blaine tuned him out and glanced quickly again at Kurt and his new...  _friends._  Blaine knew he should be happy that the boy was making new friends. But still, it irked him that Kurt didn't want to spend all his time with him. Blaine wanted Kurt all to himself... he didn't want to share his Kurt. He wanted to be the only one to make Kurt smile like that and see his eyes light up, bright blue and clear.

Blaine sighed and turned around again, fiddling around with the hem of his blazer. He didn't want to acknowledge this... feeling.

Ugh. Forget this. Blaine liked Kurt the moment he tapped his shoulder on the Dalton staircase. Kurt was... gorgeous. He was lean and skinny, but he had wide shoulders and hidden muscles that popped out slightly. It made Blaine's mouth water, thinking about Kurt's tall, muscular form. His hair was gorgeous and always perfectly coiffed. When his chestnut bangs brushed his forehead, he blew them to the side and ohgod that alone was supermegafoxyawesomehot. He had the cutest blush and high cheekbones that gave him a regal look with his rain drop shaped, slightly up turned nose. He was adorable. Blaine had thought so the moment he'd seen the endearing little spy.

Another thing that Blaine loved about Kurt was his eyes.

His clear blue-gray eyes changed colors and were so vibrant and Blaine could just get lost in those eyes. He couldn't describe those eyes, he really couldn't/ He just wanted to stare into those gorgeous eyes forever.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose, the strength of his obvious feelings crashing down on him.

Oh yeah, Blaine had every intention of asking Kurt out the moment he set eyes on him. That was the main reason he'd offered to have coffee with Kurt. He smirked slightly, remembering the chaotic conversation with Wes when they found out that Blaine was taking this "spy" on a "date".

_"Wes! Come on, he's adorable! It's no big deal if I just take him out to coffee!"_

_"Blaine, he is the competition! He was spying on us, Blaine... That's cheating!"_

_"I don't think he's any real threat... at least let me talk to him and find out!" Blaine looked up and Wes and pouted, widening his eyes so that Wes would be forced to look at him._

_"Blaine, don't you dare give me that look.. Blaine. Blaine, no way. We've known each other too long for... BLAINE. STOP. FINE." Wes sighed in exasperation and threw his hands up. "Okay, you can get coffee with him." Blaine pumped his fist in victory and was about to skip off to find his angel-faced spy... "BUT."_

_Blaine slumped and turned around mournfully, waiting for Wes's 'but'. There was always a but, wasn't there?_

_"But, you have to buy him coffee here. On school grounds. AND, David and I want to talk to him too. Save your date for later, we need to set some things straight first." Defeated, Blaine trudged back to the senior commons. However, he perked up when he saw Kurt sitting patiently, waiting for him, taking Dalton in. He looked up at Blaine and smiled._

After taking the blue-eyed angel to coffee, Blaine realized that he might have to wait. Kurt needed a mentor, a friend. After Karofsky kissed Kurt, Blaine realized that he could never be that guy who kissed Kurt on impulse... Kurt was already torn up about losing his first kiss to a closeted Neanderthal who harassed him 24/7.

Maybe Blaine should've just gone for Kurt.

Groaning and cursing his conscience for keeping him from this gorgeous brunette, Blaine tried to block out the sound of Kurt's soft giggles resounding from the back of the practice room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm amazed at the positive response I got for this story! Thanks soooo much! You guys are seriously the best! Also, I totally forgot to mention, but for the sake of this story, Dalton's a boarding school and Kurt visits home on certain weekends and holidays and stuff... Sorry I couldn't update earlier! I'm definitely going to have another chapter up before Thursday, so you guys don't have to wait that long! Sorry the chapters have been kind of short... I'm going to try and make them all 2,000 words or more from now on, yeah? Also, tell me what you want to see in the story, leave me prompts and stuff in the reviews! Review pleaaaseeee and tell me what you guys want to see!
> 
> The songs used here are:
> 
> Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw (ohmyygodddd I love this song sooo much!)
> 
> Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 (another major favorite!)
> 
> Thanks so much! I disclaim.  
> The next chapter will be up soooon! Promise! The more you guys review, the faster I can get chapters up! So review guys! :D

Kurt laughed, a nervous gleam in his eyes as he watched the back of Blaine's head warily. There was no doubt that he was having an amazing time with his new friends... but still. It wasn't the same without Blaine... Lovely Blaine, who Kurt was sure he'd horribly mistreated. Kurt internally chastised himself.

He would get over Blaine.

Kurt knew losing Blaine meant more than losing a simple crush. Blaine was... everything. Well, not everything, but here, at Dalton, Blaine was his rock. His first (possibly best) friend, his mentor and of course, the boy he was hopelessly devoted to. Kurt cringed about the times he's sung 'Hopelessly Devoted To You' to the numerous pictures of Blaine he had in his room.

Kurt couldn't bear to lose Blaine. It's definitely better to have him as just a friend, Kurt thought. Blaine was... amazing. Having a best friend that connected that way with you was much better than pining over not only a lost love, but a lost friend.

So Kurt would get over Blaine. He would ask Blaine out to coffee after practice, as always. He would apologize and he would move on.

Easy, right? Friends.

* * *

Blaine was beyond thrilled. Kurt had talked to him. Not only had he talked to him, he  _was taking Blaine out for coffee_. Back to normal, eh? Blaine decided that he'd apologize to Kurt for his outburst and finally get around to facing his feelings. It wasn't fair to Kurt. He watched Kurt get their coffee and stretched his legs, nerves creeping in.

He heard Kurt's soft, sweet laughter tinkle over from the counter. Blaine looked up to see Kurt smile brightly as he spoke on the phone. Blaine watched Kurt's eyes light up and rattle off a snarky comment in response to whatever joke had made on the other line. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt's face soften as he hung up, picked up their coffee and made his way back to their table.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked brightly.

"Oh, Jeff! We're meeting after this to work on our French homework..." Kurt picked up his mocha and took a sip. "So, Blaine Warbler," Kurt asked, his eyes gleaming. "How've you been? I take your date with Rachel was good?"

"Oh, Kurt - " Blaine began.

"Sorry about that, by the way. At BreadStix? We didn't know you'd be there..." Kurt interrupted.

"Actually, we didn't-" Blaine tried again.

"I know it was probably amazing, you too are pretty compatible... You're both stars..." Kurt dropped his gaze and stared at his coffee cup like it held the secret of life.

"Kurt!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and forced him to look into his eyes. "Stop right there. First off, you were right. It was just the alcohol. Rachel and I went to BreadStix totally platonic. I'm 100% gay. Second, I'm doing great. I missed you though. Lastly, Kurt what are you talking about? You're the biggest star I know. You're amazing, Kurt. Amazing talented and beau-"

"Stop, Blaine." Kurt slowly pried his hands away from Blaine's. "I'm happy that you figured yourself out. I really am. And I'm so sorry for everything I said. I said some pretty awful stuff back there... for your information, I have absolutely  _nothing_  against bisexuals.. that was mean and I'm really sorry."

"Kurt, actually-" Kurt cut him off with his hand.

"Let me finish Blaine. I'm so sorry, about everything! I want to start over, right now. As friends. I think of you as my best friend, Blaine. I can't lose you and I hate fighting with you... Can you forgive me?" Kurt looked him, crystal clear eyes, big and blue. Blaine melted.

"Of course I forgive you, Kurt! You're my best friend too, I hated these past few days, honestly! Also, I'm really sorry too. I said some awful things... I'm so glad we're over this." Blaine smiled and tried to grasp Kurt's hand again, but Kurt pulled his hands away.

"Awesome!" Kurt smiled and everything was okay again. The two boys caught up and laughed over Rachel's strange yet (in Kurt's opinion), totally expected reaction.

However, as the hour wore on, Blaine noticed Kurt seemed a little... guarded. Blaine shook it off as silly and reminded himself that they were okay. They were totally okay. And everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Kurt grinned without any inhibition. Today was truly going better than he expected. Blaine and him had talked it out and they were okay! Kurt couldn't be happier. He put forth extra effort in thinking before speaking and keeping physical contact to a minimum. Kurt was sure that he was already making it up to Blaine. His feelings, they probably needed a bit more time to figure themselves out, but Kurt was an amazing actor.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was describing some crazy idea he'd cooked up to steal Wes's gavel for a day. He thought it'd be the perfect prank for April Fool's day.

"Isn't it a little early for that? I mean, we are still in the repercussions of Valentine's Day... Quite serious repercussions, if I recall correctly." Kurt grinned as Blaine flushed bright red.

"That was one time! And come on, I'm not great at romance, but -"

"No buts, Mr. Anderson! You sang a song that's... basically about... foreplay, if I understand correctly, to a closeted man around 4 or 5 years older than you... How old is he anyway? Jeremiah?" Kurt tried to make his smile seem natural.

"Oh um... well, he's 21." Blaine looked down and blushed. He looked up just in time to see Kurt's eyes bug out.

"Blaine. I have... no words." Kurt stared at him for a good 15 seconds with an expression somewhere between amused and shocked when his phone beeped and vibrated.

_Hey Kurt! Are we still on for later today? How are things going with Blainers? ;) -Jeff_

Kurt read the text message and broke out into a huge smile.

_Are you trying to cancel on me? How are things with Nicky-poo? :P And yeah, we're definitely still on... unless you and Nick have something better to do...? ;) -Kurt_

He looked up to see Blaine looking at him curiously.

"Oh, um.. that was Jeff. Be sure to thank you, because I'm sure he saved you from a century of embarrassment... at least!" Kurt laughed at Blaine's expression.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh Blaine, if you were any redder, you'd be an over-sized tomato!" Kurt giggled, a teasing smile playing his lips.

Blaine was about to answer when Kurt stood up suddenly.

"Wow, look at the time! This was awesome, Blaine, really! I had a lot of fun today, but I got to go...Text me later?" Kurt smiled down at Blaine.

"Yeah, of course Kurt!" Blaine replied, a little flustered that Kurt was leaving so soon. He stood to give Kurt a hug, but Kurt patted him on the arm and dashed away.

"Huh..." Blaine slumped in his seat, watching the boy he loved scurry away. His plan to tell Kurt about his feelings flew out the window.

_Just friends. I can work with that... For Kurt._

Blaine stood up and tossed his barely touched medium drip into the trash.

* * *

Kurt sighed. Things with Blaine had gone excellent today. He didn't know whether to jump in joy or cry in frustration. Kurt liked Blaine so much it hurt... But Blaine didn't like him back and the last thing Kurt wanted was to make him uncomfortable. Kurt shook head angrily and turned on the radio to distract himself.

" -and for all suffering from a broken heart or unrequited love, hey guys! This one's for us!" the radio DJ called cheerfully as a familiar piano scale came on.

 _Oh, how appropriate._ Kurt leaned back in his seat, smiling softly as he sang along.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_   
_To see your beautiful face anymore_   
_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio_   
_Hope, hope there's a conversation_   
_We both admit we had it good_   
_But until then it's alienation, I know_   
_That much is understood_   
_And I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doing_   
_I would say I'm doing just fine_   
_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_   
_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_   
_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_   
_No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you_

Kurt wiped at his eyes and realized, no.  _I'm not over Blaine, not yet._  Kurt stopped at the intersection and groaned, resting his head on the wheel while listening to the rest of the song.

_Damn, damn girl, you do it well_   
_And I thought you were innocent_   
_Took this heart and put it through hell_   
_But still you're magnificent_   
_I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me_   
_I turn around and I'm back in the game_   
_Even better than the old me_   
_But I'm not even close without you_

Kurt sang the next chorus loudly with radio, pouring out his heart through the words.

_And if I had the chance to renew_   
_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_   
_I could get back on the right track_   
_But only if you'd be convinced_   
_So until then..._

Kurt cringed visibly as he whispered the bridge.  _This is what I'm doing right now._ Kurt thought, rather miserably.  _I'm getting back on track with Blaine. I'm fixing things._  Kurt sang the last chorus with new found determination.

_If you ask me how I'm doing_   
_I would say I'm doing just fine_   
_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_   
_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_   
_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

The bitter truth.

No _matter what I say I'm not over you_  
 _Not over you_

Not yet

_Not over you_

But I will be.

_Not over you._

Kurt sniffed and pushed all thought of Blaine to the back of his head as found himself grinning and bopping along to the upbeat song that came on next.

_Just shoot for the stars, i_ _f it feels right..._

Sometimes, it was nice to just forget.

* * *

Jeff walked into the senior commons and picked a table, dropping his stuff down. He looked around for Kurt and found himself grinning. Kurt must be having a pretty good time if he  _still_  wasn't here. Jeff was already late by about 15 minutes. He blushed when he thought about the reason he was late. He and Nick had met up after rehearsal and went out for coffee. He thought about their coffee date and wondered if he'd ever have the balls to ask Nick out.. or something.

Kurt burst in the door.

"I need to get over Blaine." He said, fierce determination in his eyes.

Oh boy.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry this chapter's a few days late, so I put a little refresher below! You know the opening of Glee where that guy comes on and talks really fast? Yeah, just a little Glee-esqe opening because I just loooove the opening I think this story's going to be a little longer than I had originally planned... it just keeps writing itself! Also, speciaaall guest this chapter! She's totally one of favorites, so hope you enjoy the quirks of one Sue Sylvester! Also, Santana puts her plan to get Kurt back in action a little earlier, so if he came back, it'd be for Reigonals instead of Nationals! Slight Britanna and Finchel in the upcoming chapters, but I promise serious, heavy, smutty and totally fluffy Klaine action! This chapter is really important to the story, but there's a lot of angst... LOTS OF ANGST SO GET YOUR TISSUE BOX READY! *don't kill me!*
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews too! You guys really make my day :D

_[Cue the Glee voiceover guy] - So here's what you missed on Glee! Rachel decided to have a party with alcohol because she wanted experience for her song writing and got everyone really drunk and then Blaine and Kurt showed up and they all played Spin The Bottle and Blaine liked it! So Blaine thought he wasn't gay anymore and went out with Rachel but said some really mean stuff to Kurt and Kurt left crying and made new friends. Meanwhile, Blaine realized he's 100% gay and really likes Kurt but Kurt thinks Blaine doesn't like him... Like THAT. Uh-oh! So Blaine and Kurt are both trying to just be friends and Kurt wants to get over Blaine. And that's what you missed, on GLEE!_

Kurt slowly made his way into the senior commons, sat down, settled his stuff and looked up at Jeff, blue eyes piercing into his blonde friend.

"Jeff. I need your help." Kurt's eyes started to water a little and his chin quivered. Jeff immediately pulled up a chair in front of the brunette and held Kurt's hands tightly.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Did something happened? What's going on with Blaine? I thought you two had-?" Jeff started rambling, nervous as to what was bring his strong friend near to tears.

"No! No, I mean, I'm fine. Blaine didn't do anything, it's just... ugh." Kurt dropped his head onto the table and covered his hair with his hands. Jeff, worried and concerned, shook his shoulders frivolously. Not 5 minutes ago, Kurt had charged in, full of determination and drive. Now, he'd suddenly lost all his vigor. Jeff watched Kurt raise his head and slump back into his chair, defeated.

"What's 'ugh', Kurt?" Jeff tried. Kurt have a half-hearted smile at his friend's words.

"It's just... I KNOW that he doesn't like me... at least not like THAT. He made it clear that he wants to stay friends and stuff, but I keep reading into things and I thought I was over him, but I just like him so much! I get butterflies whenever he smiles at me and when he gets that look in his eyes, I can't help it!" Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation. "I just melt! He's so amazing... He's funny, talented,  _sinfully_ attractive, smart and witty and flirty and... I could go on forever! What am I supposed to do? I want to stay friends with him, I really do! But every time he does something  _oh-so-adorably-BLAINE-LIKE_ , I seriously just fall deeper and deeper. I'm smitten, Jeff. I just, I lo- I mean, I like him so much." Kurt looked up at Jeff, the pain evident on his face.

"Kurt. I need you to be totally honest. Do you love him?"

"What? I don't- I mean... I just- How is that even relevant?" Kurt groaned, clearly irked by this suggestion.

"I mean, the way you talk about him... I think you might be in love with him." Jeff said slowly. Kurt's eyes grew wide and he leapt up from his seat.

"NO. I like Blaine. It's just a silly crush, I can get over it! I just need... I don't know what I need. I want to keep him as a friend. The LAST thing I could possibly want is to make him uncomfortable. I don't want to, like... harass him or bully him or anything." Kurt finished in a whisper.

"No no no no no. NO. Kurt, you are nothing like the people Blaine compared you to. Didn't he apologize? Didn't he SAY that he was sorry and WRONG to say that?" Kurt nodded, but still looked unconvinced.

"Jeff, think about it. What if I'm like, subconsciously predatory or something? Even Finn said it! And think about Sam, the same thing kind of happened with him! I just don't know anymore..." Kurt looked down at his hands. Jeff grew steadily angrier at their lead singer and immediately made it a priority to corner the curly-haired hobbit and give him a piece of his mind.

"Kurt, I don't feel that way around you. Neither does Trent or Thad or Wes or David and I could go on! Finn was being dumb, as always and did Sam ever actually SAY that you made him uncomfortable? From what you told me, Sam was fine with it and he was totally cool with you! Blaine was being an inconsiderate ass, don't pay him any attention, okay? Kurt, you're TOO GOOD for Blaine. And about his flirtatious behavior?" Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Jeff continued, cutting him off. "Kurt, I thought he liked you too! Hell, I thought you guys were together the minute I saw him singing to you that day you were caught 'spying'! He's really confusing and I don't blame you! He acts different around you,  _everyone_ thinks you guys are together. _EVERYONE._ Trust me when I say that most of the Warbler gossip is about, 'oh my god! It's Kurt and Blaine!' or 'hey guys! I just saw a Klaine moment!'"

"Klaine?" Kurt interrupted, confused.

"It's this couple nickname we put together. Do you honestly think I made that up on the spot? EVERYONE ships you guys. Blaine's an ass, come on. Let's finish off this French homework, get coffee and fix your broken heart. Not necessarily in that order." Jeff grinned.

"Okay, good. Let's get coffee first and you can tell me about your  _date_ with Nick Warbler..."

Kurt and Jeff left the room, unaware of a small bug recording their every word.

* * *

**_Earlier that week at McKinley High..._ **

"Okay! That's a wrap! To be honest, you girls bore me to death. I should have you know that your droopy and lazy behinds are the equivalent of a sixty year old Caucasian lady after giving birth. You totally and completely butchered one of my all-time favorite Lady Gaga tunes, while effectively missing the point of absolutely everything. I must say, I am thoroughly disappointed and my right breast twitches with pure, unbridled rage. Now GET OUT OF MY GYM!" Sue Sylvester's voice boomed throughout the gym while she watched her sweaty Cheerios scurry out of the gym.

Sighing, Sue wondered how to spike up the performance to what it used to be. She opened her journal and took out her favorite pen and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_I am appalled by the Cheerios. They act like they're working hard but the end result is bland and boring and looks as greasy as Will Schuester's hair. I remember the days when I could walk these halls with my head held high. I'd get so many interviews and I was featured on so many television shows... but for what? For it to all be taken away from me? The last time I was featured on a program was when Porcelain had sung in French for 14 minutes straight. Porcelain, the teenage gay. He was such a wonderful addition to the team. I wonder if he could be my ticket back to the top. I need Porcelain back on the team... but how? I couldn't possibly make him come back, especially with the undeveloped and dim-witted imbeciles at this school. At times, I begin to believe that Brittany with her dolphin-logic may be the most intelligent person at this school. Of course, with the exception of me. Journal, I have decided that Porcelain is key to my reign at McKinley. But how to get him back? Journal, I, Sue Sylvester, am on a mission, to recruit one teen gay._

Sue sat back and admired her handiwork. Now, if only she cold figure out how to get Porcelain back. She also wondered if she could just get him on the team, instead of back at the school. That would save them both a lot of trouble, Porcelain especially. She decided to start by gathering information, as usual.

"Sandbags!" Sue hollered.

"Coach.." Santana entered the office grouchily. Whether it was about the nickname or the lack of appreciation for their cheer routine, Sue didn't know or care. Neither was going to change any time soon.

"I need you to bug Dalton Academy." Sue pushed a box filled with at least ten listening devices towards Santana. "Can you do it? I'm willing to offer moving you to the top of the pyramid in exchange for absolute confidentiality and the promise that it will be done by the end of this week." Sue crooked an eyebrow while she watched Santana consider her options. Not that she had much of an option to begin with.

"Well Coach," an easy grin slid into place on Santana's face. "Top of the pyramid  _and_  head cheerleader? I'd say you'd have a deal." Sue scoffed. She could easily replace Santana with Porcelain as head Cheerio when he got here. But until then, Sandbags would have to suffice. She nodded at the Latina girl.

"Fine. You got yourself a deal. Now get out of here before I change my mind and set your boobs on fire." Sue chuckled as the girl fled the office.

Sue Sylvester was back in business.

* * *

Santana found it surprisingly easy to get in and out of Dalton Academy. There were literally  _no teachers._  Like, none. Santana roamed the halls during the morning classes, a pass from Coach Sue tucked away in her jacket. After some clever eavesdropping and brief inquiry from a stoned kid under the stairwell, Santana decided on the three best places to place her bugs: the choir room, under the stairs and the senior commons.

Santana easily slipped in and out, unnoticed by students and the (seemingly nonexistent) teachers.

Mission accomplished.

Santana Lopez was now at the top of the pyramid (literally).

* * *

Blaine paced around the room anxiously. Kurt was so distant when they'd met up for coffee. Did that mean something? Was Kurt super mad at him? Did Kurt have a boyfriend? Kurt said that they were still best friends, but he'd left so quickly and didn't even give him a hug goodbye. In fact, Kurt had been pretty wary of physical contact the entire time. Blaine ran his fingers through his already unkempt hair and checked his phone again. Nope, nothing from Kurt...

"Blaine, if you keep on pacing like that, you'll tear a hole in the floor." Wes waltzed into his dorm, followed by David.

"And wouldn't that suck. I mean, isn't your room above the game room? That would be pertty awkward, I think.." David finished.

Blaine flopped on his bed, defeated.

"I just don't get it. Wes, YOU told me it was a good idea to give Kurt a little space. I mean, come on, after all he'd been through, it was best not to push him or anything. But still! Has enough time passed? Can I make a move? I mean, I'm sick of trying to hold back around him. I-"

"Not that you're doing a very good job of it." David interrupted. At Blaine's confused face, he continued. "At holding back around Kurt. You suck at it. You guys act so coupley all the time, most of the Warblers think you guys are already together. The rest are placing bets on who's going to ask who and when it's going to happen. Just a news flash."

"Oh, and if you're going to make a move, do it before break, please!" Wes broke in. At the incredulous looks from his friends, he held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I needed some extra cash for the holidays. What's a guy to do?"

"Wesley Montgomery Lee, your family is one of the most prestigious medical families in Westerville!" David raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, I wanted it. It's easy, fast cash. And it's only $30.. not like it really matters..." Wes answered nonchalantly.

Blaine shook his head and sent another agitated look to his friends.

"You guys, seriously. Not helping. Here I am, pining after the guy I've liked for god knows how long and he's friend-zoning me like he can't imagine being with me and he just might have a boyfriend! I'm alre-" Blaine explained before David cut him off.

"Kurt has a new boyfriend? What? When did this happen?" David and Wes traded a look somewhere between amused, shocked and dreadful.

"I don't know. I'm not sure. I'm not even sure it's true. But I saw him out a bunch of times with that guy, Jeff. He's a Warbler.." Blaine trailed off, slightly pissed off now. What did that blondie have that Blaine didn't? Was Kurt just into blondes? Did Blaine even stand a chance?

Wes and David broke out laughing and Blaine looked up angrily.

"You guys aren't helping! What if Kurt's moved on or something? I mean, he told me he liked me! Maybe I should've just made a move then! Instead, I screwed  _everything_  up!" Blaine groaned once again.

"Blaine, first off, no. Jeff is most certainly  _not_  Kurt's new guy interest. If he was, then he'd be cheating on Kurt because he went out with Nick for coffee earlier. Wes and I ran into them. Also, why did you pull that stunt with Jeremiah?" David asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I was just so... frustrated with Kurt and I didn't want to scare him or anything. I still didn't know how he felt about me and then I met this guy, Jeremiah. And I don't know... I guess I just wanted to... I don't know. Jeremiah was a mistake blown out of proportion. I made such a fool of myself. In front of Kurt too!" Blaine ran his hands through his already messy curls and hung his head in defeat.

"Blaine. You're an idiot, you know that right?" David asked incredulously.

"Ah- I know... I just-" Blaine stated before Wes broke in.

"Wait, Kurt just basically confessed to you after that, right? Why didn't you make your move then?"

"I don't even know. I was so nervous... I didn't want to mess up what we had. What if he was mad or something? Wouldn't it be weird saying that? 'Oh, by the way I actually like you but I had this crazy impulse to, I don't know, make you jealous or something and I don't think it worked because you're such an amazing friend you actually supported me!' I don't know. I panicked! I feel like a loser... I tell Kurt to have courage everyday... but I don't have enough courage to even ask him out. Properly, I mean..." Blaine rolled over on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. "I - lo-m." he muttered.

"What was that?" David and Wes looked at each other. Blaine lifted his head and stared at them both.

"I think I love him. Like, really. I really want to ask him out or something... but I don't think he likes me. I'm not even sure he ever liked me. He didn't actually come right out and say that he liked me. Just that he thought the serenade was for him... He basically told me he was on to me... What if that was never his intention? Am I reading into things to much?" Blaine panicked and leapt up from his bed.

"No, not the pacing again!" Wes stood in front of Blaine and held his shoulders, forcing him to look into the other boy's eyes.

"Listen Blaine, at this point, I'm sure the universe ships Klaine. We're going to woo Kurt and make him fall in love with you. Trust us."

"I hope you're right." Blaine hoped that this would work, because if it didn't he didn't know what he would do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'm so sorry! I was reading through that last chapter AFTER I had posted it... I NEED A BETA. Anyone interested? Because there were some errors and crap I feel awful now! I updated the last chapter and fixed all the errors and stuff! If you guys spot anymore, put it in a review or message me pleaseeee!
> 
> LONGEST CHAPTER YET WOOT WOOT! About this chapter - I skipped some of the parts in Santana's 'planning'. I kind of just skipped to the part where she and Dave have already made their 'arrangement'. It's basically the canon plot, just a little earlier... she doesn't talk to Kurt and Blaine though.. that's explained in the story. Hope that's okay with you guys!
> 
> And thanks for all the support, by the way! Since you guys enjoyed the opening last time, another Glee-esqe intro is in order, correct?

_[Cue the Glee voiceover guy!] Here's what you missed on Glee! Blaine and Kurt got into a fight and both said some nasty things but Blaine really went over the top and now Kurt's all sad and distant and Blaine really doesn't like it! Blaine also thinks he's in love with Kurt and really wants to ask him out but Kurt seems fixed on being 'just friends!' even though he really likes Blaine too! Sue wants Kurt back on the Cheerios and she's trying to figure out how to get him back on the team and she bugged Dalton to get juice and possible blackmail! Jeff likes Nick and Nick seems to like him back but no one's making a move! Santana's head Cheerio and really wants to impress Brittany and Rachel's going through her 'heart-breaking song writing phase'! So that's what you missed on... GLEE!_

Sue Sylvester was a bad person. She was careless, apathetic, rude and downright mean. But Sue had a nice side too... Sue's 'handi-capable' sister was all the proof needed to see that Sue was in fact, a very caring and kind person. Sue could never stand for bullying, the really bad kind. She knew she bullied people sometimes, but that was different. So when Sue came to the understanding that Porcelain was being bullied at Dalton too, she lost it.

She was a little confused with the whole dramatic love affair surrounding it, but one thing stood out: her dear Porcelain  _still_  wasn't happy, or even comfortable.

Now, Sue wasn't stupid. She knew that the bullying at McKinley was much worse. Given a choice, Porcelain would probably claim that there was no bullying at Dalton and that he was totally happy. However, Sue  _knew_  indirect bullying when she saw it. She and her sister Jean had been subject to bullying like that enough to spot it in a heartbeat.

Sighing, Sue decided to work out a plan. She didn't know if she could pull it off, but it was worth a shot, at least for now. If not, she had plenty of blackmail to pull out. Plan B was as good as Plan A, but Plan A would make sure that Porcelain was  _really_  okay before she got his perky little butt back on the Cheerios.

Picking up her phone, Sue began plotting.

* * *

Santana was pissed.

There she was, blonde, beautiful and (somewhat) bright. Brittany smiled down at Artie and they shared a sweet little peck in the middle of the hallway.

Santana was jealous. A furious, jealous Latina girl from Lima Heights was  _not_  someone you's want to mess with. Santana had been through hell in the past week, quitting the Cheerios, confessing her feelings, singing about her feelings and then being  _coldly rejected._  All for what? For Artie McCripple Pants,  _a boy._ Santana pushed her hair back and stalked right past the happy couple. She tapped Dave Karofsky on the shoulder, grabbing his hand and pulling him along to class.

Santana Lopez was going to fix this whole mess, or she'd go all Lima Heights... on everyone.

* * *

_All the Glee girls had gone out for coffee to discuss some stupid showchoir thing, but Santana only had eyes for Brittany. Talking to her, smiling at her, listening to her... It took everything Santana had just to stop herself from leaning over and attaching herself to Brittany's innocent little face. However, that didn't mean playing footsie wasn't an option. Santana grinned, intent on making Brittany blush even more when she happened to catch a snippet of the conversation._

_"I wish Kurt were here! He'd make everything so much easier..." the little Jewish hobbit groaned. "Or at least, he could convince Finn to talk to me so we could duet and-"_

_"Rachel, shut up. You know Kurt would just tell you to let it go and calm yourself." Mercedes chided._

_"I know, I know... it's just, Kurt was awesome here... They barely use him over at Dalton..." Rachel grumbled._

_"He was supposed to get a solo too..." Mercedes seemed lost in thought. Both girls silently mourned the loss of their friend._

_"I seriously wish Dave was permanently expelled. It's his fault Kurt had to leave, you know?" Tina picked at her coffee cup uncomfortably. She really missed Kurt, he was one of the outcasts, like her. They were friends, good friends._

_"Yeah, if someone taught that little douche a lesson, everything would be better and Kurt could come back, right?" Santana asked, incredulously. A plan was clicking through her head. With Hummel, some bully prevention or something, Karofsky on board, Prom Queen, sympathy votes... YES! Santana had her plan._

_"Yeah, of course. We just want Kurt to be safe." Rachel piped up._

_"Yeah, sure... I gotta gay. I mean, go. I gotta go. See you guys later!" Santana fled the Lima Bean, already plotting her comeback._

* * *

"Santana!" Sue yelled as Santana entered her office.

"What Coach? I'm not on the Cheerios anymore so you can't expect me to do anyt-" Santana started to defend herself while, but Sue broke in.

"Enough of that. Santana, I will let you back on the Cheerios, position and everything, but I need you to tell. Are the rumors true? Has David Karofsky seen the light?" Sue had heard rumors floating around about the new "Bully Whips", but she was extremely unsure. If this was real, then her plan might be able to work. She'd get Porcelain back after all!

"Oh, yeah. I mean, who's better for whipping some bullies than a former bully and the most powerful girl in the school right now?" Santana smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself Sandbags. I need to know, would Karofsky be willing to apologize to Kurt Hummel? Get him back to McKinley?" Sue raised her eyebrows as Santana stared at her curiously.

"Um, yeah Coach... That was my plan."  _Holy sweet hell. Is Coach Sue on to me?_  Santana kept her best poker face on.

"PERFECT! Sandbags, I'll take it from here. You get that apology from Dave and we'll have our Porcelain Lady back in the halls of McKinley in no time. Santana, dismissed." Sue waved Santana out of her office flippantly.

Alright. Time to talk to Figgins and phone one Burt Hummel.

* * *

"Are you even sure this is going to work?" Blaine anxiously fixed his tie and straightened the lapels on his Dalton blazer.

"Have we ever steered you wrong?" Wes and David chimed simultaneously, sharing a smirk.

"Is that even a question? What about that time with the pink hair-gel-" Blaine began furiously.

"That was a rhetorical question! Don't worry Blainey, you know you're going to do what we say either way... And trust me, Kurt will love this!" Wes grinned as he watched Blaine begin the tiresome task of mounting copious amount of gel into his curls.

"You'd better be right." Blaine finished his gel routine with some difficulty, determined to get it perfect for Kurt. He picked up the small bouquet he bought Kurt and took a second to calm himself.

 _Okay, Blaine. You can do this._ Blaine thought.

He, Blaine Anderson, was asking Kurt Hummel, the possible love of his life, out on a date. Today.  _Deep breaths, Blaine._  Blaine chided himself.

"Here I go!" Blaine marched down the hall, stopping at Kurt Hummel's dorm room. He raised his hand to knock, when he heard one exasperated Kurt Hummel yelling on the other side of the door. Curiously, and just a bit guiltily, Blaine leaned closer to listen.

* * *

Kurt was aghast. Who in their right minds would even think that he was being bullied at Dalton? He was having the time of his life here! He'd made friends and was  _finally_  feeling like he truly belonged. People here didn't care that he was gay, and if they did, they couldn't show it. He was so excited to be here...

Yet, Kurt still found himself on the phone with one Sue Sylvester and his very angry father. They were both convinced that Kurt was still being bullied somehow. How? Kurt had no idea.

"Dad, Coach! I like it here! I really, really do! It's amazing and I have no idea where you got the crazy delusion that I'm being bullied-"

 _"Kurt, we're just-"_  his father tried.

"-but I'm not! I'm not being bullied and I'm perfectly fine and happy and I feel like I belong! Please don't take this away from me! Plus, even if I did leave Dalton,  _where would I go to school?"_  Kurt asked, huffy. He thought he heard something at the door, but he ignored it.

 _"Porcelain, you need to understand that we have full reason to believe that you are safe coming back to McKinley. We've apprehended Dave Karofsky and he wants to talk to you and apologize. And we have a new bullying policy, in your honor."_  Sue had twisted that last part a bit, but no one needed to know. the 'Bully Whips' project was just as good a policy as anything. It would actually get things done, for that matter.

"I can go back to McKinley?" Kurt exhaled in shock. He could go back. Kurt Hummel could go back to McKinley. He actually really wanted to, because without the constant bullying, McKinley had a free aura where he could shine, show his individuality, his uniqueness instead of being part of one uniform group. Kurt really missed his friends, his glee club, his individuality, the ferocity of their competitions and all the crazy drama at William McKinley High School.

_"Yes, but you'll have to meet with Karofsky and then decide, because we want you safe, Porcelain."_

"Okay, I'll do it. Are you sure I can just transfer back? I mean, I need time to think about it, but I'll do the meeting." Kurt stated confidently.

 _"Also Porcelain, once you're back, I have every intention of getting you back on the Cheerios. You can do your Glee club, or whatever singing and dancing nonsense you people do there, but I want Porcelain back on the Cheerios, back in your glory, alright?"_ Sue prodded.

"I don't - I'll have to think about that. But... okay I guess. It's a definite maybe!" Kurt was getting excited now. The Cheerios, though grueling and quite perilous, was actually  _really fun!_  Kurt definitely wouldn't mind that kind of attention again, not to mention the routines were pretty much all solos for him! Yup, Kurt was definitely seeing the appeal in cheering again.

* * *

_"Alright, thanks bye. And see you soon? Yeah, yeah! I can send you my schedule to work out the day for the meeting! Of course, thanks again Dad, Coach Sue! Bye!"_

Blaine fell against a wall and sunk to the floor when he heard Kurt hang up. Kurt was being bullied? He wanted out? He was  _going back to McKinley?_  Blaine was shell-shocked. What about Karofsky? What about  _them?_  Was there even and 'them'. Blaine felt like an idiot. Of course Kurt wanted to go back to McKinley. Kurt belonged there, to them. Not to Blaine... Kurt wasn't Blaine's to hold and to kiss and to love. Blaine felt his heart shatter.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned and a very happy Kurt Hummel stepped out. Blaine quickly stood up and dusted himself off.

"Kurt! I was jus-" Blaine began, but was cut off because Kurt  _threw himself_  at Blaine. Literally. Not that Blaine was complaining though.

"BLAINE! Ohmygodyouwillneverbelievewhatjusthappened!" Kurt said in one big breath, squeezing Blaine's shoulders tighter. Blaine in turn tightened arms around Kurt's waist, pulling the adorable brunette impossibly close. He nestled his face into Kurt's shoulder and breathed him in.  _Well, this isn't so bad. Maybe being 'just friends' will work out okay..._  Blaine thought as he nuzzled Kurt's neck affectionately.

"What happened, sweetie? Slow down!" Blaine chuckled into Kurt's neck. Kurt closed his eyes at the sensation of Blaine's warm breath ghosting down his neck.  _So this is what heaven feels like... okay..._  Kurt lost all train of thought for a moment.

"I- uh... Mmm, Blaine. You smell nice..." pushed by endorphins and strong hormones, Kurt Hummel had lost the usually strong filter he kept on around Blaine.

Smiling into each other's necks, the two boys stood that way for a few minutes, but it felt  _so much longer_ to them. Embarrassed and blushing brightly, both boys pulled away.

"I.. Well-" Blaine stuttered.

"I was-" Kurt stammered.

Both boys shared another look and burst into giggles, most of the tension dissolving between the two best friends.

"Okay, well!" Kurt started. "I just got a call from Coach Sue and my dad, from McKinley and they say that Karofsky had some kind of intervention! So I might be able to go back to McKinley soon!" Kurt clapped his hands excitedly, though not missing the look of despair that flashed on Blaine's face for a moment. "Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing Kurt..." Blaine blushed slightly. "I'm so happy for you Kurt! Are you going to go back?" Blaine asked carefully, testing the waters.

"I- I don't know yet." Kurt said thoughtfully. "I still haven't decided, but there's so much... It's hard. I love you... guys. I mean..." Kurt blushed at his slip-up and Blaine stared in disbelief.  _Did Kurt just..._ Blaine just gaped.

"I love all the people from McKinley and there are so many memories there and I love that place, minus the bullying... but seriously. If they've taken care of the bullying, I don't see why  _not_  to transfer back... But then again. I've made friends here and I really like it here. It's so much fun here and.. well, you're my best friend Blaine. I could  _never_  leave you easily..."  _You're also the guy of my dreams and I have this horribly gigantic crush on you that WON'T GO AWAY._ Kurt bit his tongue, confession on the tip of his tongue.

Blaine melted and he pulled Kurt into another embrace, not as intimate as the other had been, but meaningful all the same.

"Kurt, I want to be indifferent and totally supportive here, but I'm going to be completely biased and selfish when I say  _I want to keep you here._ With me. Because you're my best friend too, Kurt. I can't just let you go... I just can't. I want you here, Kurt. Please." Blaine pulled away and stared at Kurt, puppy eyes at full force.  _  
_

"Blaine, put those eyes away!" Kurt laughed a little, but he couldn't help imagining Blaine saying those words in a different situation. _I want you, Kurt. I want you here with me..._  Kurt shivered a little and snapped back to the present. Blaine smiled at him.

"I mean it Kurt, I really, really do..." Blaine murmured and grasped Kurt's hands, holding them close. Kurt's heart stopped and he turned away to attempt to hide his blush. A flash of red and yellow caught his eye and he slowly pulled his hands away to pick up the beautiful bouquet.

"Kurt! Oh, those are... those were.. I brought them... um... I mean..." Blaine was suddenly found incoherent as he watched Kurt smile sweetly at the flowers and smell them.

"Blaine, these are amazing! Gorgeous... who are they for?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine wanted to die... what if he screwed up?

**_COURAGE._ **

Blaine stepped forward and grasped Kurt's hands again, holding his eyes with his own.

"They're for you Kurt. I was on my way to ask you to dinner... So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do you want to go out for dinner with me?" Blaine held his breath as he watched Kurt's eyes grow as wide as saucers. "Oh, i-if you don't want to, I'll just-" Blaine turned away slightly, crushed.

"NO!" Kurt yelped and tightened his hands around Blaine's. "I want to." he said, a little breathlessly. "I really, really want to." Relaxing, Blaine grinned wider than Kurt had ever seen before and pulled Kurt into his arms for another hug. Kurt melted against him, feeling like all was right in the world. Kurt slipped into his room and put the flowers in water, before meeting Blaine out in the hallway with a big smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked.

"By all means, we shall." Kurt was a little disappointed that Blaine was still keeping a distance between them, but that melted when Blaine reached over and intertwined their fingers.

"So..." the hazel-eyed boy began.

"So?" Kurt was confused.

"Is this a date?" Blaine asked tentatively. Kurt chilled internally. Trust Blaine to be straightforward...

"Umm, if you want it to be, then yeah... I guess.. Do you want it to be?" Kurt mumbled out. Kurt turned his head away again, leaving Blaine a stricken and a little worried. He reached out and took hold of Kurt's shoulders and made Kurt look at him, into his eyes.

"Yes. God, yes. Kurt, you have no idea how long I've wanted this..." Blaine admitted, coming clean, a little nervous.

Kurt just looked at him for a good 30 seconds. Blaine began to fret.

"Do you really mean that?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes, of course, Kurt you're so amazing, I can't-" Blaine began.

"So you've felt this way for  _that long_  and you still said the things you said and did the things you did... huh." Kurt snapped, stung by this confession. Blaine was shocked, he didn't know what to say, or do.  _Holy shit, I messed up so bad... KURT!_  Blaine thought frantically as Kurt began to walk away.

"Kurt! Wait, what do you mean? Kurt, please! Talk to me!" Blaine was getting desperate when Kurt finally turned around, freezing Blaine on the spot. With tear-filled eyes, Kurt gave Blaine a look of pure  _sorrow_  and Blaine felt his heart crack and shatter.

"Blaine, I... I really liked you. I mean, I still do, and this is a dream come true for me. But, you did some awful things Blaine. I- I want this Blaine.  _Us._ I want  _us._  But I need... some time. Please?" Kurt didn't wait for an answer, briskly walking back to his dorm.

Blaine wanted to shrivel up, crawl into a hole and die, right there.

As he watched Kurt's shuddering and retreating form, Blaine felt empty, again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, you guys probably all hate me now and I'm SOOO SORRY! I had to take like, a summer hiatus because of a lot of crap and summer camp and family shit and ugh okay I'm back and I'm going to update regularly now! Like every week or 2 weeks! PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! *hides*

_[Cue the Glee voiceover guy]: Blaine likes Kurt and Kurt likes Blaine and Blaine asked Kurt out but Kurt thinks Blaine's stringing him along but still likes him. Sue has a plan to get Kurt back to McKinley and Kurt wants to take the offer. Jeff and Nick are kind of going out but they're not official. Wes and David ship Klaine and convince Blaine to ask Kurt out but Kurt misunderstands what Blaine means and runs off! And that's what you missed, on GLEE!_

Kurt raced back through the corridor to his room. His mind was spinning with a myriad of colorful thoughts. _Blaine likes me? Blaine asked me out! Blaine has liked me for a long time... Blaine liked me and wanted to hurt me! Wait, no... what?_ Kurt shook his head and attempted to sort through the legion of emotions coursing pounding through his head. S _low down, Hummel, he thought. I like Blaine. Blaine likes me...? Blaine has serenaded other guys, rejected me on Valentine's Day and, fully aware of my feelings, kissed my friend of the opposite gender in front of me, claiming to be bisexual. Given, my reaction wasn't as pleasant and supportive as I probably should've been... but, Blaine._

_Wait, Blaine said he's liked me for a while... but, what constitutes as a while?_

Kurt realized with a shock. _Oh my god, I've been making it all up in my head, haven't I? Blaine finally likes me back and I pushed him away on the off assumption that he was toying with me? Idiot! Hummel, you're an idiot!_

Kurt dried his tears and yanked out his phone to call Blaine, but his finger hesitated over the call button. He couldn't do it. Kurt was way too ashamed to just run back out there. How EMBARRASSING. What would Blaine think of him? Ugh, Kurt sometimes hated his diva exits, mostly because they were nearly impossible to take back. But then again, that was the beauty of them...

Ugh.

Kurt slowly changed, wondering if he should dash back out there but as the clock struck 9, he decided against it. Bitter, sad and furious at himself, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel fell asleep with his phone clutched to his chest.

* * *

 

Blaine stood in the hallway, stunned at what had just happened. He was actually pretty confused as to what actually had happened. Kurt said something about them not working out and just ran off. Blaine swore that Kurt liked him. Maybe Kurt didn't actually like him. Or maybe Kurt realized he didn't like Blaine and just wanted to be platonic. Or maybe Kurt was creeped out by his forwardness. Was Blaine being too forward? Is it weird for a trusted to mentor to fall for the gorgeous, talented, innocent boy he was supposed to be helping? Blaine groaned as he realized how ungentleman-like he was acting. Kurt probably thought he was an idiot for - Oh.

Shit.

Kurt probably thought that Blaine was leading him on. No no NO! Ugh, how could he be such an idiot? Kurt was probably in his room brooding over the fact that he just let an insensitive jerk like Blaine touch him.

_Idiot, Anderson, you're an idiot_!

Blaine trudged back to his room and went over the events of the night again. He was probably going to lose Kurt, again! He flopped onto his bed face down, waking up his roommate from a seemingly pleasant sleep.

"Blaine Devon fucking Anderson, what the hell is wrong with you?" Wes growled from underneath the covers.

"Language, Wes, language." Blaine muttered.

"Whatever, Blaine. It's, like, 3 AM, you crazy bast-"

"Nope." Blaine said, popping the 'p'. "It's actually a little before 10. You're just in early for a Friday night, you anti-social jerk."

"Blaine, shut up. You're not supposed to be back this early. What happened?" Wes propped himself up on one elbow, looking at his friend curiously.

"Kurt, kind of ran away..."

"What?!" Wes asked incredulously.

"I mean, I don't know! He seemed kind of into it and then we talked for a little and he freaked out and ran away and what if he hates me now? I told you this was a bad idea! What if he never wants to see me again? I mean, I'm not that good at this romance thing and he probably thinks I'm a freak or a stalker or -"

"Blaine! Enough!" Wes groaned. Blaine turned to him with eyes like a puppy, his lower lip quivering. "Blaine," Wes sighed. "What did Kurt actually say? Maybe you misunderstood, because if that boy isn't head over heels for you, someone give him an Oscar because he had all of Dalton fooled."

"He said that I hurt him and did awful things and he needed to be alone, or something like that. To be quite honest, Wes, I was still a bit flustered from his acceptance to be paying full attention. Then he freezes up and rejects me like I'm his worst bully and I'm still standing there like an idiot. I don't even know what went wrong! I told I've liked him forever, you know?" Blaine stared at his phone helplessly.

Wes sat quietly for a few minutes, going over what Blaine had said. Why did Kurt react that way? Was Kurt truly not ready for a relationship? Why was Kurt acting that way? Wes connected some dots and came to the logical conclusion that either Kurt was secretly from Alaska and had prior obligations to his loving pack of huskies or - Wait.

Hold the fuck up.

"Blaine, you told Kurt that you've liked him since the day you guys met?"

"Yeah...?" Blaine's eyes lolled over to look at Wes from where they were intently staring at his phone as if he was going to will a text from Kurt by glaring at it. "I thought it was going to be total honesty? Remember? Fool-proof plan for Blaine the Idiot Anderson to score a date with the very possible love of his life that you PROMISED wouldn't turn out like the pink hair -"

"Blaine!" Wes interrupted. "What if Kurt thinks that you liked him and then you just wanted to toy with him so you went and did all that stuff with Rachel and Jeremiah. I mean, you've flirted with him but you've always pushed him away and went as far as to doubt your sexuality..." Wes started, but was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Whoa Blaine, what the hell happened? I just saw Kurt running back to his room in tears!" David marched in, slightly out of breath as he kicked the door closed and collapsed on the bed next to Wes.

"What? He was crying? UGH, I'm such an idiot, a jerk! Kill me now..." Blaine moaned into his pillow as Wes and David shared a look.

"Blaine," David began.

"Yes, you abnormally short, furniture-jumping doofus. NEWSFLASH - you're an idiot. You know why? You basically just told Kurt that you were leading him on. You need to stop wallowing and explain yourself to him. Actually let's practice here. I'm still not sure what goes on in that crazy head of yours." Wes finished. Both David and Blaine gaped at Wes when he was done. Blaine snapped his jaw closed and thought for a second before answering.

"Well, okay. I liked Kurt the moment I saw him. He's beautiful. He's lithe and muscular at the same time and he has this ethereal beauty with his pale skin and his gorgeous eyes! And his skin, ugh. Once, I was in his room with him and he was wearing a t-shirt and he reached up and I caught this sliver of gorgeous skin and have I mentioned how toned he is? His arms -"

"Oh god, Blaine! We get it! He's a hot piece of ass, okay? Let's just not go into that much detail... I mean, I'm getting all hot and bothered here. Do you really want us to pull a nice little circle-jerk over the guy you like, right here, right now?" David groaned. Blaine looked up in shock and decided against talking about how gorgeous Kurt's body was.

"Okay, so yes. He's amazingly attractive and I wanted to ask him out after 'Teenage Dream' that first time. But then you and Wes came in and well... things got complicated." Blaine gestured between them without looking up. "After hearing Kurt's story, I decided he needed a mentor and a friend first. I just wanted to make him feel better, a little more confident in himself before I pushed him into a relationship... God, that sounds bad. I would NEVER push him into anything! I just - UGH. I wanted him to be comfortable with me. And then..." Blaine took a deep breath. "That asswipe Karofsky decided to show and make Kurt feel even worse. I realized that day that I could never do that with Kurt." Blaine stopped abruptly.

Wes and David looked confused and prompted him to continue. "Kurt is... wonderful. I love the way he talks, the way he expresses himself, the way he takes care of himself and hold himself. I love his compassion and everything about him. Just, him. When you guys told me I should just ask him out, I thought maybe I could past this. Maybe enough time had passed so I could start being Kurt's love- I mean, boyfriend, instead of friend. Then, he ran away from me and I lost him again." Blaine's voice faltered on the last word and his eyes grew sad as he finished his story.

"Blaine, what happened that made you think Kurt wouldn't want you, or couldn't handle you... or something?" Wes asked. "I - he... Karofsky is actually- I, uh. Sorry guys, it's not my story to tell. Long story short, after what Kurt went through, I thought he shouldn't have someone kissing him on impulse and touching him like that. I don't know." Blaine sighed.

"Damn, that really sucks Blaine. I just, I wish you could say that to Kurt, you know? I think if you guys just had a serious discussion for once, he'd realize that you had your reasons for suppressing your feelings and you'd understand why he's done some of the things he's done. Y'all have a serious lack of communication, man." David looked at Blaine with wide, concerned eyes.

"You should talk to him tomorrow." Wes piped up.

Blaine looked between his two closest friends, took a deep shuddering breath and nodded. "Guys, we need a plan."

* * *

 

Jeff knew something was up the moment Kurt walked into English that morning. There were bags under his eyes, his shirt was wrinkled and his hair flopped carelessly onto his forehead.

"Kurt! What's wrong? You look awful, oh my gosh." Jeff reached for his friend but Kurt shrugged him off.

"It's nothing.. ugh. I just had a really bad day with Blaine and a lot of different things have come up and I'm so confused... I just." Kurt shut his eyes and dropped his head onto his desk.

"You what? Kurt, hey Kurt!" Jeff poked the back of Kurt's head repeatedly until Kurt lifted his head and gave him his best bitch glare. "Kurt." Jeff pouted.

"Jeff, I think I'm going back to McKinley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY DON'T KILL ME. I actually have the next 2 chapters written! It's going to be a 10 chapter-ish fic so you won't have to wait that long I promise! I'll probably get the next two chapters up before Friday because I want to edit them and stuff. Also, beta-ing, anyone? I really need one! My tumblr is unorthodoxpartofyourworld . tumblr . com! Just remove the spaces and stuff :D
> 
> Review please? If I get to 30, I will update ALL my WIPs THIS WEEKEND I PROMISE. Also, I'm going to try to finish this one before Thanksgiving!
> 
> Love you guys and Reviews are Klaine kisses xxx AND THE END OF TWERK NOT THAT WAS A FANTASTIC EPISODE WOW. JUST WOW.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back. I'm reading over this and I realize just how stupid 14 year old me was. I DEEPLY apologize for my dumbassery. Also, sorry about the hella long wait! Rereading this with fresh eyes makes me want to take a slightly new angle on this story. Don't worry, you'll still get your Klaine ending! But it's going to be a little different than originally planned! Bonus: I have an adorable little Warbler making a surprise appearance! I don't know if he's going to be essential to the plot yet, but for now, he's a cute lil' French kid who likes coffee and is a funny addition to the story. Remember, my AU, my adaption of the character. I love this character, so no hate please. On another note, no more empty promises! I'm going to play it safe and say expect a chapter bi-monthly, maybe monthly during testing season. Since holidays are coming up, I'm going to be writing a lot so I'm going to pay special attention to finishing this damn story and putting all you lovelies out of your perilous waiting period. So no worries! It's not abandoned! That's a promise :)
> 
> I don't own shit and y'all should know this by now.

Jeff spent the entirety of English sending frantic, sneaky glances to Kurt across the room. Damn these assigned seats, he thought miserably.

 As soon as the bell rang, a frenzied Jeff rushed to Kurt's desk.

 "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Kurt, wait. Slow down and rewind for a second here. What just happened?" Jeff asked, trying to maintain his composure. Kurt just sighed and ran his hands through his unkempt hair.

 "I don't know Jeff. A lot happened Friday night... I don't know what to think anymore. I'm so angry but I'm also confused. Quite apparently, I suck at communication." Kurt pursed his lips, confusion and anger swirling in his sparkling blue eyes.

 "You know I'm always here to talk, you know that, right?" Jeff said, enveloping him in a warm hug. "I'm going to guess this is about Blaine?" Kurt nodded. "What the hell happened?"

 "It's... kind of a long story."

 "Well, next is study hall, so we got time."

 "True. Meet me at the West entrance in 10 minutes, I'm going to drop off some of my stuff and we can grab some coffee."

 "Sounds awesome! Will we be taking the Navigator?"

 "What do you think?" Kurt smirked. Suddenly, the morning was looking up.

 

* * *

 

The coffee shop they chose was one much closer to campus. It was this comfy little shop that had only recently opened called The Common Knowledge Café. It had a homey feel and a gorgeous color scheme. Kurt strongly approved of the warm colors and the earthy undertones that added to the welcoming theme. Jeff loved that there was a makeshift library with a couple worn out, well-known books and a few he'd never heard of. The tables varied from regular circular tables and booths to cozy beanbags and funky neon tables that came in all shapes and sizes. It was perfect.

 

After ordering something new from the quirky menu, which consisted of a surprising amount of liqueur coffee, Kurt and Jeff settled in a corner booth next to a window.

 

Jeff decided to push his limits and ordered a Café Mendoza, coffee with a splash of tequila and Tia Maria. Kurt, on the other hand, was wary of alcohol and decided to save experimentation for another time. Upon Jeff's insistence, Kurt decided to try a Ca phe Sua Da, a dark roast Vietnamese coffee with lots of sweet condensed milk, served with ice.

 

"Oh my god, this smells amazing." Kurt inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of his coffee.

 

"Same here, bud. I'm so excited to drink this. Ready?" Jeff's eyes met Kurt's with a challenge.

 

"I was born to drink this coffee."

 

Both boys sipped their respective coffees, groaning as the sensations overcame their taste buds and left trails of goodness down their throats.

 

"That was awesome." Jeff said.

 

"Agreed." Kurt mumbled, lifting his cup for another sip.

 

After a few minutes in silent appreciation of their coffee, Jeff asked Kurt for the whole story.

 

"Well, Kurt. We got time, coffee, and a comfy spot to have a chick-flick moment. Spill!" Jeff said, hiding the ever present anxiousness nibbling at his insides ever since Kurt said those godforsaken words.

 

"Well, I got asked to come back to McKinley. So, get this, apparently, someone thought I was being bullied at Dalton and it got all the way back to Coach Sylvester. So, she talked to my dad and Dave Karofsky and some kind of agreement was reached. I'm skeptical too. It's an anti-bullying policy or something. So apparently, that means I'm in the clear to go back to McKinley. Oh, I'm also being recruited for the cheerleading team, so there's that." Kurt was careful to keep his voice void of emotion, instead lacing it with sarcasm. Even though McKinley was Kurt's home and the New Directions were his family, he still loved Dalton and the Warblers.

 

"That's… pretty funny, honestly." Jeff sniggered. "I mean, it's pretty wacky that your coach found out about your so-called 'bullying' and called your dad about it right when a new bullying policy is passed. Not to mention you're a shoo-in for the cheerleading team, apparently." Jeff grinned, widely. "I mean, not that you're not a shoo-in already, but the timing of everything is just a bit amusing."

 

Kurt exhaled and giggled a little. "You're right! I thought about it a little and I found it pretty funny too." Kurt smiled. Jeff had a way of making things funny and lightening the air of something bad.

 

Jeff reached over and patted Kurt's arm in assurance. "So, what's your decision? Because I totally support you, no matter what. I mean, we have this super chill coffee place now so I expect to meet up for coffee on a regular basis anyway, but I'm going to miss an English buddy to argue poetry with." Jeff smiled, a little sad.

 

"Oh, come off it!" Kurt laughed. "I stand firm in my beliefs. Maya Angelou above all else. She was the queen. Besides Dickinson, of course."

 

"Of course, Dickinson was a goddess! But come on, Kurt! Langston Hughes, any day, every day!"

 

"Seriously, he's good but-" Kurt began.

 

"Don't forget Pablo Neruda!" interjected a voice from the opposing booth. Kurt and Jeff both looked over to find a young boy, probably their age, with striking green eyes, a smattering of adorable freckles and thick glasses smiling over his open book. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, sorry! I just heard you two talking about poetry and I couldn't believe Pablo Neruda wasn't mentioned."

 

"No problem," Kurt smiled. "It's a good thing you mentioned him though! I'd never have forgiven myself if I forgot Pablo Neruda. I'm Kurt and this is Jeff."

 

"Sebastian. Do you two go to Dalton?" Sebastian asked.

 

"What gave it away? The blazers?" Jeff smirked.

 

"Not at all, I thought it was the dress shoes." Sebastian chuckled, earning laughs from the other two boys.

 

"Do you go to Dalton?" Kurt asked, curious.

 

"Nope, but I am transferring there next semester! I moved here from Paris a little under a month ago and my parents found it silly to enroll me in school so close to finals, especially since the curriculum is so different." Sebastian explained.

 

"You're from Paris? That's so cool! Oh my gosh! But you're English is flawless! Oh, I'm sorry, was that really ignorant?" Kurt fangirled.

 

"Haha, not at all! My English is actually a lot better than most because I lived here until I was 10 and I moved to Paris about 6 years ago." Sebastian smiled.

 

"That's awesome, man! We'll see you at Dalton, then!" Jeff exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, totally! I've gotta flash though, maybe I'll see you guys around sometime." Sebastian smiled amicably at them, picked up his stuff and left with a little wave.

 

"What a cutie," Kurt smiled.

 "Yeah, it'll be fun having him around next semester. You know, you should stick around for next semester just to hang out with him with me. We can be the Three Musketeers or something. He is from France, after all." Jeff grinned like a Cheshire cat.

 "Okay, let's talk. Originally, I didn't want to go. I couldn't leave all you guys. I especially didn't want to leave because I wanted to stay with Blaine. I know it's hopeless with him, but something happened on Friday that gave me hope. I guess, I mean it kind of self-destructed, but there's still a seed of hope." Kurt said, staring at his coffee cup.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Well… um, Blaine asked me out."

 

Jeff's eyes widened and he muttered something about Blaine's awful timing and Wes being a greedy butthole.

 

"What?" Kurt asked. "I am so confused... what does Wes have to do with this?"

 

Jeff looked at him sheepishly and shrugged.

 

"Um, well…. don't get mad! But a bunch of the Warblers actually started betting on when you and Blaine would get together and who would ask who and... well... I may have put in a bet. But it was before we were close! I swear!"

 

Kurt gaped at him.

 

"We really are oblivious, aren't we? Wait, what this have to do with Wes?"

 

"Actually, it's really just Blaine. Also, Wes may have put in a bet a while ago. If Blaine asked you next week, I would've won but... oh well." Jeff threw Kurt his best smile.

 

"I. Have. No. Words. Isn't Wes rich?"

 

"That's the greedy butthole part." Jeff grinned.

 

They both cracked up and almost successfully ignored the giant elephant in the room. Unfortunately, while ignorance may be bliss, it usually doesn't last.

 

"So Blaine asked you out? Isn't that a good thing? Should I be throwing a huge "Congratulations Blaine For Getting Your Head Out Of Your Ass" party?" Jeff asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

"No, you need to throw a "Help Kurt Get His Head Out His Ass" intervention meeting." Kurt groaned.

 

"Things just never work out at this school, do they? What's wrong? What happened?"

 

"I honestly don't even know. One minute, Blaine and I were fantastic and then we were hugging and he told me he'd been 'waiting for this to happen' and the next minute everything fell to shit."

 

"That escalated quickly." Jeff remarked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"He- well... I- I mean- here, what do you make of this? Because, honestly, I just don't know how to read Blaine anymore. He asked me out. I said yes. That's the easy part. Why didn't it stop there? Why did he have to continue talking… ugh I'll never know. Regardless, he was talking about how he had been waiting for this moment. He said that he'd liked for a while now. He made it sound like he had liked me since we met or sometime around then." Kurt said.

 

"I mean, that's when we all thought he liked you, so we're on the same page there." Jeff shrugged.

 

"Right? But if that were true, then all the shit he pulled with Jeremiah and Rachel, all the flirting, and the many times he's rejected me or friend-zoned me were after that. So, knowing he liked me and knowing that I adored him, he did a litany of things that just hurt me." Kurt fumed, the anger he'd suppressed bubbling to the surface.

 

"Ah, I feel you there, bud. To be fair, a lot of us were wondering what the hell had gotten into Blaine when he started going off about the GAP guy." Kurt and Jeff shared a laugh at the expense of the curly haired boy Kurt held so dear.

 

"I like him, though. I'm not sure if I love him anymore, but I do like him. I like him a lot. So then, I give him the benefit of the doubt. What if 'a while' meant a week ago? Two weeks? Seriously, sometimes there's no telling with Blaine." Kurt sighed, exasperated.

 

"I mean, that makes sense I suppose. I can see Blaine realizing that the 'strong feelings of friendship' towards you were more than just friendship. I mean, Blaine's a little oblivious -"

 

"You don't say." Kurt smirked.

 

"Ha, yeah okay. He's more than a little oblivious." Jeff tried, meeting Kurt's raised eyebrows with a shit-eating grin. "Alright! He's utterly, completely and totally oblivious! The thing is, Blaine's reckless romanticism can be a pain in the ass, but that shouldn't be the only thing to factor into your decision. I know you and Blaine can work things out! Trust me, if there's one couple that can make it, it's you two." Jeff finished with a small smile.

 

Kurt sighed and hung his head again. "I just don't know. I really want to go back but I've grown to love it here too. Also, I could never leave you guys! I mean, I'm just getting to know you and there's so much left to do and Blaine there and... UGH. Why can't my life be simple?"

 

"That's an easy question. You're too interesting for a simple life. You're a star, Kurt. Stars lead complicated, crazy, audacious lives." Jeff said simply, as if stating an undeniable truth.

 

"Thanks Jeff. Thank you for just listening and being a friend and listening to me whine. I do have one more favor to ask of you, if it's not too much." Kurt chewed on his bottom lip precariously.

 

"Depends on the favor..." Jeff smirked.

 

"You bastard." Kurt grinned. "I'm going back to McKinley because my old cheerleading coach wants to get me back on the team. So I'm going to a few practices and I'll be performing at one of the games. Could you maybe come to that game? It would mean a lot and I just don't know if I can ask Blaine right now because things are kind of tense." Kurt pursed his lips.

 

"Of course! Just give me a date and a time! I might even bring Nick..." Jeff said dreamily.

 

Grinning, Kurt gave the time and the date of the next championship game of the McKinley Titans where he'd be performing to Jeff.

 

"Awesome!" Jeff gathered his stuff up and escorted Kurt to their next class.

 

"I love that we have all our morning classes together." Jeff said as they made their way to their seats.

 

"Oh yes. How else could I get through Mr. Tirandale's tedious rendition of The Oddessy."

 

* * *

 

 

Smiling, the pair opened their books. The morning was looking up.

Wes and David came up on either side of Blaine and clapped him on both shoulders, effectively startling the poor boy.

"Woah! Damn, you guys scared the life out of me." Blaine huffed.

Laughing, Wes and David propelled Blaine into the empty junior commons across the hall, despite his many protests.

"Guys, I do have a class right now, you know? So do you! Wes, what has gotten into you? David, what is the point of this. Is there a point to it? YOU GUYS!" Blaine pouted.

David laughed and sat Blaine down.

"Blaine, we need to have a serious talk. I'm - I mean, we - David and I are concerned about you and Kurt and your relationship. I know that we're Warbler Council and all that but, first and foremost, we're your friends. You should talk to us, let us help you, okay?" Wes said seriously. 

"Also, we both really want you to get your head out of your ass and just get with Kurt already, bets or no bets." David added.

"Though, the sooner the better." said Wes, with a pointed glare at David. "Before the holidays would be fucking fantastic, you know?"

"So, with our ingenious Dalton-pruned brains, we've put together a fool-proof plan to get Kurt back for you. No shit this time, though. You game, Anderson?" Wes asked seriously.

Blaine weighed his options and decided that there was nothing left to lose, especially with Kurt.

"What's the worst that could happen?" He groaned, not seeing the mischievous looks passed between David and Wes.

"I'm sure that you've heard about the possibility of Kurt moving to McKinley. Well, you need to win him back before then. I think you need to make a grand romantic gesture. And I know that you make grand gestures all the time, but can I be frank with you, Blaine? They fucking suck. I honestly think that you need to have better thought out, more rational gestures. That's where David and I come in." Wes nodded to David. 

"We've come up with something we like call the three rose process. It's the formula to the perfect romantic gesture. You need three thing, three "roses", if you will. The first one is the hardest. Communication. Write a letter to Kurt explaining your thoughts, feelings, and intents. Then, I will proof read it. Make changes and then Wes will proof read it. Fix it again. Then, we'll have a little writing conference because buddy, no offense but communication ain't your strong point." David said professionally. 

"Agreed." Blaine hung his head.

"Second, is a bit easier. You need setting. It needs to be in the right place, at the right time and under the right circumstances. That means that this needs to be planned out to the second, Blaine. Don't fuck around." Wes said gravely.

"Third is the easiest. Serenade. Yes, we're allowing you to serenade him, but only if we approve of the song. That means -" David began.

 "No. Robin. Thicke. I'm fucking serious, Blaine." Wes said seriously, glaring daggers at Blaine.

 "Don't smile, Blaine. If you decide to sing "Blurred Lines" to Kurt, I will personally castrate you." David deadpanned.

 Blaine swallowed cautiously and nodded. "Okay, that's fair, but I actually want to do the serenade by myself. Maybe a little piano? Or, can we arrange to have someone play the piano? I already have a song in mind and everything sounds wonderful but I think it should be a private moment for me and Kurt." Blaine explained.

 Wes and David agreed, but demanded to know the song. Blaine whispered the choice to them and both their faces lit up in glee.

 "Blainers, I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised! I didn't know you had it in you." David grinned.

 "I'm just glad he's not telling Kurt to 'keep his toys in the drawer tonight'," Wes smirked. "although that would be insanely hot..."

 "Wes, you're straight." Blaine whined.

 "Bisexual, my friend. A little cock never hurt anyone." Wes shot a wink at Blaine and grinned, before shielding himself from an angry little hobbit.


End file.
